User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 17
Terracotta Tile page Hi P-P, Why is there no page for the Terracotta Tile. I've just updated the List of Igloo Flooring/release page and it is a red link. 18:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) PS - First comment on your new talk page! Image Upload Hi P-P, Please upload a 60x60 version of this image. 18:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Trouble Hi P-P, Look at the image on my signature. It has a background. Can you get rid of it? 19:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandal/Spammer Hello P-P There is a vandal spamming threads. They are: . Please block them or at least get a chat moderater to ban them from chat. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized Page Hello, I would like to report vandalism on the page "Helmet of Oceans." vandalized it and COMPLETELY removed it. I pressed the "undo" button. Congratulations! Congratulations Penguin-Pal! You've now got a place in the Wall of Fame! Congrats! Thanks- --Mixer2301 (talk) 00:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hey, Penguin-Pal. Congratulations for earning your spot on the Wall of Fame! You deserved it. :) --Hey.youcp 03:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah! :D :-- S h u r o w 03:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats you've earned WoF :D Image Upload (2) Hi P-P, Can you upload a transparent version of this image. Thanks! 16:15, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats and thank you P-P, Just noticed you earned the Wall of Fame! Congrats! You deserve it so much!!! I'd also like to take this oppotunity to thank you personally for everything you have done for me. Uploading images, creating pages, giving me tips, always replying to my questions. So, thank you. You're brilliant!! 16:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Underage... Hi Director(aa) here! Dororo and leader(parties not erasers)are saying im 8. All dororo said in my PM was "your probably 8" I have warned him about clicking on your or dsps(or whatever)user button.then again "your probably 8" I AM NOT THE ONE BEING BANNED!-sincirly Director(aa) More Rollbacks Hi Penguin-Pal. I hate saying this from one admin to another, but we need more rollbacks. Earlier I came across some old vandalism. If you look here, you will see this anonymous user vandalized the same article 7 times. All of which was never reverted. This vandalism was made 3 weeks ago on February 20. Just a few minutes ago, I had to revert most of it and some I had to add back manually. So I honestly think we need to either hire more rollbacks or patrollers or maybe even a little bit of both, because I don't think 5 of each is enough since neither of them reverted it at all. -- S h u r o w 00:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload (3) Hi P-P, Can you upload the following images to the wiki? Thanks! *http://prntscr.com/vltng *http://prntscr.com/vltqn 12:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dropdown Hi P-Pal the dropdown codes don't work here is what happens : Problemwithmywebsite.png|Seee The drop down doesn't work plz help !!! (UTC) Hi Can you come on the chat? you know it is Apj Userpage Hi P-P, A couple of weeks ago you said that I can't have a userpage because IPs change. I have looked this up and I have found that IPs only change if you change your internet. If I was change my internet, I could tell you and you could just move my userpageto my new IP. If this still isn't possible could you make a template page called 'Spydar007's User Page' and add a redirect to the profile tab (see this image) on my talk and contributions page to take you to the template page. Which on of these are possible? I really want a user page!! 11:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload (4) Hi P-P, Please upload this image to the wiki. 11:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT - Attention Required P-P, Check the comments on this page. I think Jojimax is out of order. He ignored me for no reason. AND he changed the blogpost because of me and Sirjoeyxx. What? We didn't do anything. This is unfair. 12:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Real Name User Hi P-P. According to Bella Steffen *aka Izabella Steffen* is using her real name as her username. So if you can, leave her a message! P.S I want to start my own custom music maker system, but I never figured out how exactly to transform it into a template. So if you also can, leave me a message! Help on Puffles Wiki Hi, I need some help on my Puffles Wiki. Please make pages if you can, about Puffle mascots. P.S. Please attract more people. Thanks, Page creation Hi P-P, Please create the following pages: *Template: SpydarSubs *Template: SpydarSig II *User: 81.101.202.233/Templates *User: 81.101.202.233/Signatures *User: 81.101.202.233/Favorites *User: 81.101.202.233/Awards *User: 81.101.202.233/Famous Penguins *User: 81.101.202.233/Stamps *Template: Federflink *Template: Daffodaily *Template: CPAge - Can you make this one? I want it like the WikiTime but for your age on CP. I'm not sure how to do it. *Template: Rainbow Puffle *Template: MetSpydar *Template: FriendSpydar 15:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Is this an admin? P-P, How come Seahorseruler is an admin as shown ? He has a blank user page. Is he supposed to be an admin? 16:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Music Hey, is there anyway I can get this music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6Gl6qhxVD4 on my userpage? Thanks. Gold2232 (talk) 20:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm GOLDEN! Batreeqah Removed from POTM Hi Penguin-Pal In the last 3 days Batreeqah has tried to cheat in the Penguin of the Month voting twice. Once back on March 9, where he made a fake (which he seems to say is real) bot and made the bot vote for him. Then he tried tampering with the vote again today by adding Lilly flower's vote himself. I don't even think Lilly flower was going to vote for him in the first place. So anyways, I thought I would just let you know that I have removed Batreeqah from the vote and hope you don't add him back. Odds are Batreeqah will try to add himself back tomorrow.... -- S h u r o w 03:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Hi P-P, Please create the following pages and add SpydarConstruction as there content. *User: 81.101.202.233/Friends *User: 81.101.202.233/sign2 *User: 81.101.202.233/partysign *User: 81.101.202.233/Gallery *Template: SpydarNotice *Template: SpydarTalkNotice 11:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) More Music So if there are few songs with words, will a clean version work out? Gold2232 (talk) 12:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm GOLDEN! Signature Error P-P, Look at my new signature. Why is the text not showing in red? Please edit this page to make it work. 12:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) List all user sub-pages Is there a way to list all of my user sub pages? 12:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) PS - You like my new signature? URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED!!! Please block for excessively vandalizing the Rainbow Puffle page. Please also protect the page. 15:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Hi P-P, Please unlock the Adminlist template page. There are 2 reasons why: 1. Apj's signature is a red link and I want to sort it out. 2. On Wolf-gangs user page he mentions he will be inactive in April so I want to be able to update it to inactive in April. Please unlock the page so that I'' can do these things. 16:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, I know I am a few days late, but anyway, congrats for winning the WoF! You are the user who deserve it the most, so ya, congrats again! -- Dps04talk 16:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) More Music Link How can I get this music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqTLZZWgqIUon my userpage then? Thanks. Gold2232 (talk) 20:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm GOLDEN! Re: The Party Places‎‎ Hey, Penguin-Pal. Thank you for noticing my work! CP seems to be adding more and more new party rooms for parties nowadays, so I thought it would be necessary to organize that template. It was looking really jumbled up. ;) It's currently organized by the party it was introduced in. Do you think we should organize it by year introduced instead? --Hey.youcp 03:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED Please block Yeasy as he is vandalizing pages. 18:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and image upload Hi P-P, Thanks for blocking Yeasy. Did you see what he did to David231099's user page? Anyway, can you upload a new version of Wolf-gangs's 'Friends of mine and others too' image (here). Here is the new version: http://prntscr.com/w6el4 Image Upload Hi P-P, Please upload '''a 130x130 px' version of this image 19:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Transparent Make this pic transparent plz A3AasVZCUAAPjj-.png|:P Take out the background , and also can u take out the text also ? If u can Thanks !! (UTC) Rainbow Lantern Your item is here! I tried the best I can, so ignore the white lines. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking Template Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could change the protection level of Template:Places to registered users only, as it needs to be updated with the Puffle Hotel rooms. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Logo Design I would just like to alert you that after the post on the forum yesterday about the Logo Design for the Puffle Party, you forgot to make the poll for the logo design yesterday. Make sure to create today sometime. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 14:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) More admins needed Hi P-P, I think we need more admins on this wiki. Over the last couple of days, there have been vandalizers (Yeasy and ) and there haven't been any admins online to block them. If we promote some admins thwey will be blocked easierly and quickly. I understand you can contact the VSTF but I''' can't - they don't allow IPs to mail them. Is it possible you could mail them to see if they will allow IPs to mail them? I think Rollbacks should be able to block people as well. Otherwise, what is the point in having them? Anyone can revert an edit. 16:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) - RED N SE DAY!!! Reminder Can you set up the logo vote forum post soon? You said you were going to do it yesterday. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 17:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Music Download I'm having a lot of trouble with downloading the music. Can you do it for me? Thanks. Gold2232 (talk) 12:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm GOLDEN! Page Creation P-P, Please create the following pages: *User: 81.101.202.233/Agent Laser *User: 81.101.202.233/ *Template: SpydarSecret 15:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion and Page Rename P-P, Please delete the Twon page. Please also rename User: 81.101.202.233/partysign to User: 81.101.202.233/partysign1. 15:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload P-P, Please upload '''transparent versions of the following images to the wiki: *Spydar007 In-Game Sprite.png - 60px *Spydar007 EPF Suit.png - 130px *Spydar007 EPF Suit Silhouette.png - 130px *Spydar007 jackhammer.gif - current size 15:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod list error On the List of chat mods, Samantas5855 isn't on the list but on the she is. On her profile page, she has the 'Chat Moderator' tag as well. Can you add her to the list? 15:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Copy image URL Hey Penguin-Pal! I had a question, and I wanted to know if you had an answer. Is there a way to upload pictures on this wiki through "Copy image URL"? That would be really handy. ;) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC)' Page Creation P-P, Please create the following pages: *User: 81.101.202.233/Sandbox *User: 81.101.202.233/Did You Know? 11:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My secret page Congrats on finding my secret page!!! Did you find it properly by finding the link on my user page or just use Wiki Activity? 12:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Copy Image URL I got it! Thanks so much. It's so much easier now. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC)' Posting Music Now I have a little problem. I don't know how to post the music! Gold2232 (talk) 15:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Something is Wrong I added it to my userpage and it wouldn't work. I even uploaded the music to the wiki so I could do this. But it still wouldn't work. Am I doing something wrong? Gold2232 (talk) 15:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Your js and css pages Hi P-P, I noticed you have a wikia.js page and a wikia.css. What do you use them for? 16:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :So, what do your pages do, as an example? : 17:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Would it be possible to make it so that every time I leave a message on someone's talk page, it automatically adds to the end? :: 17:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Please Hello, I was added recently on the Vote Page to be demoted. I'm sorry to ask you, but can you please remove me! There is no legitimate reason for me to be demoted. It was just Vicyorus bullying me and since there is a rule about bullying, I banned him according to the rule for 2 hours. Thank you, Club Penguin Music Wiki Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you would like to come to my new wiki. it is the Club Penguin Music Wiki. I have made your account an admin and I can make it better if you want. Here is your account. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Demotion Please just remove me from it. Please. I beg you. Can I be a admin User: Penguin-Pal? Template on Club Penguin Music Wiki Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could create a "party" template showing all the parties like the one here. Also could you make a "Needs SWF" template, and improve the "Stub" and "Delete" templates. You would be doing me a massive favour. again heres the link to the wiki-http://club-penguin-music.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Music_Wiki --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 23:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Penguin-Pal! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Logo Removal Could you remove IRaamish's fifth logo submission from the vote? He copied mine. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 00:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patricks Day from Phineas99! User:Historicalcp, hey there P-P! Whenever you celebrate this holiday or not...Happy Saint Patricks Day! A gift for you... RE: Re: Template on Club Penguin Music Wiki Hello Penguin-Pal, I would like to thankyou for adding and creating the templates on the Club Penguin Music Wiki. You did me a massive favour! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 08:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal and Club Penguin Music Template Hello Penguin-Pal, I have two things I want to say to you. One about a vandal on this wiki and two about a template on the Club Penguin Music wiki. First I would like to report . He vandalised an article. Secondly, I was wondering could you make an "Embed Music" template for the Club Penguin Music Wiki like the one here. Afterall, a wiki about Club Penguins Music, should have an embed music template. Here is the link for the wiki. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) EmbedMusic Problems Hello Penguin-Pal, Thank you for adding the templates "embed music" and "play music" on the Club Penguin Music Wiki. Unfortunately, there seems to be a problem. EmbedMusic does not seem to work. (I tried on an article and my userpage and it didn't work on either). Please can you try and find a way to fix it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Page creation Hi P-P, Please create the following pages: *User: 81.101.202.233/Patrol Auto-sign P-P, I posted the auto-sign on the forum and I have a reply. You can view it here. What does he mean? Can you create the necessary pages you need to do this. PS - Yes, I am. Just like in my Sandbox. Auto-sign P-P, I posted the auto-sign on the forum and I have a reply. You can view it here. What does he mean? Can you create the necessary pages you need to do this. Vandal Hey. Here's the latest vandal: 50.37.159.247 Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC)' Vicyorus Vicyorus keeps saying "I can't wait for your demotion!". Please stop him from annoying me. Can you friend my penguin on club penguin Name:snorp09. Snorp09 (talk) 03:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Detodounpococp Hey P-P. this user once changed spike hike and just put the deletion template, and now he just put a racoon puffle picture on my infobox! He did not put a summary either >:( See this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ph1n3a5and77?action=history Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 06:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ignore this post Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 06:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Page creation Hi P-P, Please create the following page: *User:81.101.202.233/wikia.js No Puffle Pro article P-P, There is no page for the Puffle Pro. Please create it as it is a needed page. Puffle Pro Puffle Pro is what you must become to be able to adopt the Rainbow Puffle at the Puffle Party 2013. You can read about on the Rainbow Puffle and Puffle Party 2013 page. 18:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) PS - The js page hasn't worked!! I manually added the signature. JS Page The JS Page doesn't work. Please help!!! I have to manually add the signature. 18:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: JS Page This is all I see - http://prntscr.com/wz45o I have to manually add the signature. 18:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Hi Penguin-Pal, Thanks for the message about my 600th edit. Happy 29,070th edit! lol. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Rooms Template on Club Penguin Music Wiki Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if you could make a "Rooms" template on the Club Penguin Music Wiki like the one here. Did you hear the news Businesmoose is leaving! :( --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) VSTF Button Hey there Penguin-Pal! We've noticed that you have a section for "reporting vandalism to the VSTF. While the VSTF are a great resource to help when wikis are being spammed, they should only be contacted as a last resort. If someone is vandalizing a wiki, it's up to the admins to revert the edits and block the vandal. The VSTF is there to help if the wiki encounters severe vandalism. Please keep that in mind as I will be removing the contact VSTF button from your community corner. Thanks! --Trellar (help forum | blog) 22:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :All right, ii understand. Thanks for the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Why am I blocked? :I don't know why Batreeqah bothered asking you Penguin-Pal, he knows why he is blocked. Anyways, I've blocked that Anonymous user since it's Batreeqah. :-- S h u r o w 23:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you on my wiki and swfs Can you help me on my wikia? Here the link http://clubpenguintourguide.wikia.com/wiki/Clubpenguintourguide_Wiki Also how do you embed swfs? Snorp09 (talk) 05:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot, P-P! Thanks P-P! Back in Early March, 122.57.193.243 tried to be a imposter Ph1n3a5and77, by saying Ph1n3a5and77 randomly in blog posts and saying random stuff with saying -Ph1n3a5and77 on threads. I never do -Ph1n3a5and77, I use the four tildes. Thanks to you, you finally blocked him. I would never go to this wiki while being anonymous, since I used save password. Thanks for blocking him on March 9, 2013! Maybe you checked my IP and check if it said 122.57.193.243 . Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 05:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC)